Another Chat Blanc Variation
by lubelle321
Summary: This is closer to what I had hoped/expected to happen in the Chat Blanc episode. There are two main drivers for the story: 1) Marinette seeing Adrien transform 2) A line Chat says during the fight ("I'll destroy your memories"). I've only seen the English sub, so that might not be an entirely accurate line, but it got me thinking...


_(A/N Okay, I'm sure I'm not the only one who was really upset with the Chat Blanc episode. Here's my take on what could have happened. Note, the fight itself is pretty much the same. I was really disappointed Chat only tried to save Marinette because she was Ladybug! Anyway, I'm sure a bunch of these are going to be coming out, and here's mine._

_I own nothing and hope you enjoy!_

_PS, I wrote this on my phone, so its probably garbage as far as typos and grammer go.)_

Adrien watched Marinette run on the sidewalk and was a little concerned. She seemed pretty upset. Pointing out to his driver that he was already late and checking on a friend wouldn't change that, he jumped out of the car before it was even in park and ran after her.

"But Tikki! What am I supposed to do?"

"Can't you give it to him tomorrow at school?"

"No, it has to be today. Rose is right. I can't keep coming up with excuses. Maybe I can sneak in his window…?"

"You shouldn't use the miraculous for personal gain, Marinette."

"I know. It's just getting so hard. I need to tell him now. We're friends, and I don't want to ruin that if he doesn't like me back and I don't want to just keep going like nothing is wrong!" She slumped to the ground in the alley feeling exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of her interactions with Adrien.

"Marinette! No!" She looked up to see the object of her thoughts running down the alley towards her, chasing a black butterfly. But when they both reached her the butterfly dissolved in Chat Noir's outstretched hand.

"Adrien?" she whispered.

"I-I have to go."

In a moment she was alone with Tikki again.

"I didn't even know there was an akuma there…"

Tikki watched her chosen carefully, wondering what would happen next. Even she didn't know what Marinette should do.

After explaining to Nathalie why he was late, Adrien made his way to his room and began pacing. Plagg stayed unusually quiet.

"I'm going to miss you," Adrien finally whispered.

"Don't talk like that, kid!"

"Come on, we'll leave Ladybug a message and go for a run. Hopefully it'll take her a while to collect you."

"No, Adrien. She won't separate us." Adrien smiled and called on his transformation. Finding a good vantage point, he watched the skyline, enjoying the limited time he had left as Chat Noir.

When a butterfly tried to land on his ring he dodged it, but it found its home in his bell instead.

"Chat Blanc-"

"I am not yours to control!"

"But all your heartache-"

"No!" Chat felt rage take him over as he fought for his mind. He didn't realize that rage was fueling his transformation until a wave of destruction spread out from him, engulfing all of Paris and more.

Marinette was walking home in a daze.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

Chat was in love with her.

Was Adrien in love with her?

Did he love Marinette?

She wasn't prepared a large soft body tackled her into...where was she?

"Welcome to my burrow, Minibug." She turned to face Bunnix.

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"I know most miraculous holder's identities. But that's not important right now. Something happened that's changing the timeline big time! Can you think of anything from today that would cause that?" Bunnix looked over Marinette's shoulder, to where they had come through, but kept Marinette from looking.

"Chat, he transformed in front of me." Her jaw dropped and she plopped onto the...floor?

"That shouldn't have happened. Not yet. You don't discover your identities until… Nevermind. Alright, Minibug, we need to fix this. First, deal with the Akuma. Then, we'll try to find out how to fix...everything else."

"What do you mean 'everything else?'"

"The timeline."

"Wait, what akuma?"

"The one that I just kept from destroying you." Marinette finally turned around and saw Paris in ruins. "Cleanse the akuma. I have to watch what all is effected."

"Tikki?"

"It'll be okay Marinette." With a deep breath she called on her transformation and stepped out of the burrow, ignoring the alert on her phone. Chat could talk to her when he arrived at the akuma battle. She didn't expect the akuma to _be_ Chat Noir.

"It was an accident. But we can fix everything, M'lady. We'll make the world right."

"Why did this happen?" She tried to stay calm. Apart from his original attempt to take her miraculous he didn't seem to want to fight.

"It doesn't matter now. I won't have to give him up. We can fix it."

Noting the alert on her compact again she brought it up to her ear with a shaky hand.

"A civilian discovered my identity. Tell me when to meet you to pass on the miraculous." His voice was flat in the recording.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

His blue eyes.

"It won't matter," he insisted.

"If you kill her?" she asked, incredulous.

"No! I could never fight her! No, when we remake the world, when we fix my mistake, we'll make her forget."

"There's a price!" He wasn't listening anymore and the battle that followed was one she'd love to forget. It broke her heart to fight him.

It was evening.

Adrien knew he'd been akumatized, but Ladybug assured him Hawkmoth didn't know his identity. He didn't want to know how she knew that, no answer could have been good.

When he said a civilian knew she said it'd be okay, they'd figure something out.

Now, he was lying on his bed with Plagg curled up on his chest. Neither were able to do much else.

"Adrien?" Nathalie spoke through his door.

"Yes?" he answered as he crossed his room.

"There is a visitor for you. I can send her away if you wish."

"No, who is it?"

"Miss. Marinette."

Swallowing, he nodded for her to be allowed in.

"Hey, Marinette," he greeted not meeting he eyes as the door closed behind her.

"Chat Noir," she hoarsely whispered, eyes on his shoes and a wrapped package in her hands.

"Right…"

"Can I speak to your kwami?" she asked, hopeful eyes finally meeting his. He remembered she had been Multimouse, and introduced her to Plagg.

"Bunnix pulled me into her burrow. She told me I had...um, caused some problems."

"My actions, not yours Marinette. I'm just glad I didn't have to fight you." She got a strange look on her face and took a deep breath.

"I saw a lot from in the burrow, and you...you said some things."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No! No. But I wanted to ask, Plagg, about what you said." She turned her attention to him making it clear Adrien was not part of the conversation.

"What is it Pigtails?"

"Pigtails?"

"He gives everyone nicknames," Adrien pointed out.

"Princess," Marinette snorted, making Adrien blush. Shaking her head she turned back to Plagg. "Chat said he can destroy memories." The half grin fell from the kwami's face.

"No. It's dangerous at best."

"But you can do it."

"Do what?" asked Adrien. He was ignored.

"_Can_ does not mean _should_. And if _I'm_ saying that you should listen because I have no impulse control."

"Dangerous how?" Adrien asked again.

"I could destroy the correct memory. Or all her memories. Or her mind. Or kill her entirely."

"Nope. Not happening."

"But Paris needs Chat Noir!" cried Marinette.

"I'm not risking your life."

"Plagg'll do fine!"

"I said no! Ladybug will find another person to wield the black cat miraculous."

"Adrien! There is little I wouldn't do for you. But there's even less I wouldn't do for Chat Noir." She grabbed his hands and squeezed, pleading with her eyes.

"Plagg, you're not to touch her." As Plagg sped back in the air a bit, Marinette made an unexpected grab for his ring and spun around putting it on as she ran from him.

"Plagg! Destroy today's memories!"

Adrien raced across the room trying to reach her, but Plagg flew faster, bound by his orders, and phased through her head. She toppled onto the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do?"

"What she told me to! It's not like I had a choice!" Sighing, Adrien propped up her head and waited anxiously for her to come to. He held on to her hand after taking back the ring and could barely keep tears from his eyes as he imagined the worst things happening to her.

Bunnix watched from her burrow as Tikki zipped around her in distress.

"How could she do something so reckless?!"

"She said you wouldn't like her plan. That's why you were to wait here." Tikki harrumphed at the reminder and continued to watch as Marinette awoke to Adrien watching over her. He managed to convince her she had come over to visit and fallen while climbing his rock wall. She may have a concussion. She didn't remember anything from that day, and was pleasantly surprised to see that her gift was on his desk, though still unopened. As Nathalie was called and a doctor's appointment set up, Tikki flew through the burrow hole and into Marinette's purse, no longer compelled to stay put and wishing to stay near her chosen in case she was seriously hurt by Plagg.

Bunnix smiled as she viewed the timeline in her burrow.

The restored timeline.

_(I was **really** upset that Chat only saved Marinette because he knew she was Ladybug! Like **totally furious** does not begin to describe how angry I was. So, I corrected it! :D_

_Also, the line I pulled the 'destroying memories' from was in an English sub- I haven't seen the English dub yet; so that could be wrong (IDK). I was too angry to wait to write it though... _

_I could not push the Emilie scene in, sorry-I was freaking about that too when watching the trailer. It just didn't fit in here. And I hate that Gabriel attacked Adrien! Sure, he's a crap father, but they **make a point** of giving him bonding scenes with Adrien in season 2! But then again, look what they did to all of Chloe's character development._

_Anyway, that was my therapy. I hope you enjoyed it!)_


End file.
